Unexpected
by petals.open.to.the.moon.135
Summary: The seventh years are assigned an unexpected project and our favorite gryffindor and slytherin are paired up. What happens when they have to act as a married couple and take care of a family? Full summary inside, please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary: Everyone is back for their seventh and last year at Hogwarts. Voldemort is dead, the war is over, it all happened in the sixth year. But what's this new assignment in muggle studies? And what if our favorite Gryffindor and Slytherin are paired together and must learn to take care of a 'family' to pass the class?**

**I don't own Harry Potter. I'm sure you know that already.**

Hermione bid her parents goodbye one last time, before hurriedly boarding the Hogwarts express with her trunk and Crookshanks in tow. She couldn't wait to finally be back at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron again, after all this was practically a new beginning. The war was over, Voldemort was dead, and all of it was behind them.

She began to make her way through the train, checking in each compartment quickly in search of Harry and Ron. She really needed to share her news with them and besides, she missed them. The trio hadn't seen each other all summer and she couldn't help but feel slightly alone. Those two completed her, she depended on them.

Hermione was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice when a certain blonde emerged from the compartment in front of her, blocking her way. She accidentally walked right into him and stumbled backwards a bit from the impact.

Her brown eyes looked up until they reached the silvery grey ones she knew only too well. The platinum blonde hair, the alabaster pale skin, the all too familiar smirk in place; she obviously knew who it was. But wait, no, he wasn't smirking….he was smiling.

Hermione stifled a gasp as she realized that Draco Malfoy was smiling. Like a normal human being.

But when his eyes registered who she was, the smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown.

"Watch where you're going, granger," He spat menacingly and her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Why don't you, ferret boy," She retorted still not looking away. His cold hard gaze almost caused her to flinch but she held her ground.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't see for that nest atop your head blocked my view." He smirked and she couldn't help noticing that it was only half as taunting than it use to be.

But she honestly couldn't think of anything smart enough to say back so she just settled for scowling at him.

"Well, are you going to move or are you just going to stand there like an idiot all day?" She asked impatiently as she put her hand on her hip and almost smiled because she knew she was getting him worked up.

He opened his mouth and she prepared herself for a witty remark but instead he just closed it and looked at her, his eyes expressionless.

"I have no desire to argue with a mudblood such as you for I have more important matters to deal with," With that smirk still in place, he pushed her aside and continued on his way, leaving to stare after him.

Had Malfoy just said he didn't want to argue? He always wanted to argue and get her worked up, maybe he was sick? Something was different about him but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hermione! There you are, what are you doing out here?" She turned around to see Harry and Ron exiting their compartment and heading over to her. Her mood immediately lifted as she ran to hug them both happily, all thoughts of Malfoy pushed to the back of her mind.

"What are you doing out here?" Ron repeated as he grabbed her trunk and Harry her cat before they made their way to their compartment.

"Ran into Malfoy," She said, distaste coloring her voice.

They brought her stuff in before closing the door and sitting down across from her.

"Did you kill him?" Ron asked quickly and Hermione shot him a glare.

"No I did not," She replied. "But I swear, how can one person be such a git?" She asked and Harry snorted.

"I'm surprised you two didn't hex each other into next week though, what with the arguments you have with him usually," Harry noted and she smiled faintly.

"Well, believe this; Malfoy said he actually didn't want to argue." She said and they looked at her weirdly.

"Is this the Malfoy we've known for six years?"

"Is he sick?"

"I know, I thought the same thing but I honestly don't know what's up with him. He didn't even seem as menacing in my presence as he use to….." She trailed off as she thought more about the situation. Maybe he had changed after the war or something. She _had_ seen him smiling and all so maybe he was different.

"Anyway, let's stop talking about Malfoy it's putting a damper on my mood." Ron stated and she agreed.

"How have you two been? I haven't seen you all summer." Hermione exclaimed.

"I know it was horrible 'Mione, spending all summer with just Ron, I wish you could have been there." Harry said jokingly and she laughed.

They spent some time talking about their summers and life after the war in general.

"Hey, Hermione, you said you had something to tell us that you just had to do in person," Ron stated after a while and she remembered her news.

"I'm Head Girl this year!" She said excitedly and watched as huge smiles appeared on both of their faces.

"That's great! I know you've been working hard for that position since forever." Harry exclaimed.

"I knew you would Mione." Ron said and she felt a light blush tint her cheeks.

"Thanks," She said but was surprised when neither of them announced that they were the head boy. She was so sure that one of them would earn that spot but brushed it off when she realized that she trusted Dumbledore's judgment and that she was positive he chose someone worthy of the position.

"Well, since you're Head girl, do you happen to know why Muggle Studies was a mandatory class for us this year?" Harry asked curiously. She had noticed it too but hadn't questioned it because she had already been taking it.

"I really don't but I'm you will be there this time. It's not that bad of a class, really." She said and Ron rolled his eyes.

"No class is 'that bad' to you, Hermione," He said but she ignored him and turned to the door which had been opened.

"What are you doing here, ferret?" Ron asked coldly but Malfoy just rolled his eyes and turned to her.

"McGonagall wants you in the Heads compartment." He said before turning and leaving abruptly.

"You were right Hermione, he didn't even say the usual 'Potty and Weasel' rubbish," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Well, you heard him, I've got to go." She stood and exited the compartment before closing the door behind her. She started to the front of the train and wondered why Professor McGonagall sent Malfoy to get her. Well, he was prefect so it made sense she guessed.

But when she slid open the door to the Heads compartment, she felt like turning around to running away screaming. She froze and felt her jaw drop open in surprise at the person looking back at her amusedly.

_Forget what I said earlier, Dumbledore obviously is not in his right mind if he is going to choose Malfoy for the Head Boy. _She thought as she gaped at him.

"Got your knickers in a twist, Granger?" He asked as he smirked and she closed her mouth with a snap but did not move from her position in the door way. "I know I'm good looking but there's no need to stare." He said as he smirked slightly and she opened her mouth to reply when McGonagall spoke.

"Ah, Miss Granger, if you will please take a seat, we may begin," The professor stated and Hermione finally noticed that she was here. She blushed and quickly took a seat next to Malfoy before giving the teacher her full attention.

"I am going to clarify a few things about your duties as Head Boy and Head Girl this year. As you know, you two will have to work together for you have many responsibilities as Heads. First, you must assist in the help of organizing school events such as trips to Hogsmeade or school dances. Both of you will have the responsibility and power to deduct and reward house points as needed. But there will be no differences because of past prejudices or any personal reasons…."

Draco leaned back in his seat as the teacher droned on about their duties. He averted his gaze from her and turned slightly to study the girl next to him.

He let his eyes wander, really looking at her for the first time. Her brown unruly hair, the light patch of freckles across the bridge of her nose, the way she nodded every once in a while as Professor continued on with her speech.

He turned away and sighed at her ridiculous know- it-all actions before smiling slightly.

Ever since the end of the war, Draco felt different. Even though his father was in Azkaban, he felt almost happy._ Almost._ He had indeed cared for his father, believe it or not, but it wasn't so bad that hew as being punished for everything he'd done in the past.

But the feeling that Draco had been feeling since the down fall of Voldemort, could only be described as free. He decided he felt free, free of the pressure from his father, the pressure from the Dark Lord, the pressure of his peers. It was all done with. Over, he would never have to feel that way again.

And now the result was that he was slowly, ever so discreetly, letting his mask fall away. Allowing his carefully built walls to crumble, to let his guard down. It was a bit late for this but he just wanted to let himself go, just be who he wanted to be. Not who everyone else wanted him to be.

"Mister Malfoy, are you listening?" The sound of his name pulled him from his thoughts and he straightened up to look at the teacher.

He nodded before she gave him one last critical look and began speaking.

"Now, before I dismiss you, are there any questions?"

Draco looked slightly at Granger as her hand shot up but when she realized what she had done, put it back down, blushing slightly.

"Um, Professor, I was just wondering about the muggle studies class and why it was mandatory this year…." She said and the teacher nodded.

"Yes, Miss Granger, well as you know, the class was required for the seventh years. This year, we have decided to try a new project that will prepare you for the possible future. You will be paired up with someone in a different house, to promote inter-house unity, and will act as a married couple. But you will also have to take care of a family, involving children." She stated and Draco stared at her in horror. She surely couldn't be serious, could she? He, Draco Malfoy, would have to work with another house? He secretly hoped it was Ravenclaw for Gryffindor would be torturous and Hufflepuff was much too embarrassing.

"Will there be one child per couple?" Granger questioned and he glanced quickly at her.

"No, not necessarily. The number of children per couple is chosen at random."

"What if you are paired with….someone uncooperative?" He saw her glance at him from the corner of her eye and he almost snorted at her fear to be paired with him.

"You will have to overcome it to pass the class." McGonagall answered curtly.

"How long will the class last? All year or the first semester?" Draco asked flatly.

"Most of the year."

He nodded and she dismissed them, as they were getting close to Hogwarts.

Draco stood and left hurriedly with Granger on his tail. He counted to the thirteenth compartment before sliding open the door and stepping inside.

"Draco."

He sat down beside Pansy and turned to look at Blaise.

"Blaise." He said in return and the dark haired boy grinned. Draco smiled slightly also as he looked around at his three only real friends. Pansy sat beside him, engrossed in a book as her dark hair fell around her face. Their parents had been close therefore; they sort of just bonded over the years.

He looked over by the window and noticed Theodore Nott sitting there watching him silently. He had emerald green eyes that were partly covered by the light brown hair that fell in his face. When their eyes connected Theo gave a half heartened smile before turning to the window. They had become friends because they were exact opposites yet the same in so many ways. They understood each other.

Last his eyes rested on Blaise; the definition of tall, dark, and brooding. Blaise looked almost mysterious the way his black eyes held some hidden intensity as he watched you. He and Draco had been best friends ever since they were four.

These were the people he had ever come close to trusting, close to confiding in, close to in general.

"Pansy, you're starting to look like Granger, with all that reading," Draco stated and her head snapped up immediately to glare at him.

"I do not," She snapped hotly. "I could never look like mudblood Granger."

"Anyway, do you know what's up with the required muggle studies class?" Theodore questioned him.

"It's some stupid assignment about acting as a couple and taking care of a freaking family. To, er, 'get us ready for the future'." Draco said before rolling his eyes.

"You mean we have to be paired up with someone and like act as a married couple? With a family?" Blaise asked.

"No, you have to be paired up with someone and act as a married couple. With a family." Draco said sarcastically. "Yes, you fruit!"

"I am not a fruit!"

"Is that all you could think of?"

"Nice one Draco."

"Shut up."

OOOOOOOO

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione cheered excitedly with the rest of her house as the small boy slid off of the stool and made his way over nervously.

She had always enjoyed the sorting ceremonies; she loved it when new students were sorted into their house.

"Jamie Bridges."

She watched as the golden haired girl stepped up and placed the hat on her head hesitantly. Hermione remembered what her first time was like; she had sat there arguing with the hat most of the time. It had almost put her in Ravenclaw which she would have been fine with, but she had preferred Gryffindor.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The audible cheers from the Slytherin table were heard as the girl jumped up and hurried over, with a smile on her face. Hermione turned to take a look at the table and what she saw almost made her want to point and yell "See! Look at that!"

Draco Malfoy was seen smiling and clapping with the rest of his house. Of course this would be normal for anyone else, but she had never seen him look so….happy. Maybe not happy, but she realized that when he smiled it was like a solar eclipse. A possible once in a lifetime experience. You just didn't see it everyday and for her to be able to see it twice in one day, well she couldn't help but feel kind of special. No matter how stupid it was.

"Christopher Burns."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Were we really that short in our first year?" Hermione hears Ron ask from behind her and she turned around to make a show of rolling her eyes before turning to the next student.

"Lucille Cooper."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Grace Cosell."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hermione sat back in her chair as the sorting continued, clapping and cheering when someone was sorted into her house.

Once it was finished Dumbledore stood up to the podium and there were claps heard around the room. He began his usual speech about welcoming us back and the new teachers. He introduced us heads, talked about the war and how the world was safe. You know.

But what caught her attention, was when he mentioned something about the muggle studies class.

"Now, as you are aware of, the seventh years were required to attend muggle studies this year. That is because we will be trying out a new project this year that will prepare you for you for your future. Professor Kane, the muggle studies teacher will be teaching this class as well as his regular classes. You will find out most details tomorrow, but I would like to assign you your partners now."

"Why is it still called muggle studies even if it has nothing to do with muggles?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm guessing because they could not find another teacher to separately teach this class, therefore it was just tied into muggle studies." She shrugged and turned back to Dumbledore who was now holding the sorting hat.

She watched in wonder as a small slip of paper shot out and into Dumbledore's hand.

"Pansy Parkinson and Harry Potter."

Harry blanched and Hermione sent him an apologetic look, hoping she didn't end up with a Slytherin.

"Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones."

Another slip of paper.

"Lavender Brown and Theodore Nott."

Another.

"Ron Weasley and Hannah Abbott."

Yet another.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

"What?!" They both stood and yelled simultaneously before turning to glare at each other.

"Is there a problem Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger?" Dumbledore addressed the nearly hysterical teens calmly.

"I can't work with him." She said trying to control her voice.

"And why not?"

"We just…can't." Draco spoke this time.

"Well, since you do not have a valid reason, could you please take a seat and we will continue."

She sat down and gripped the edge of the table to hard her hand went numb but she didn't care.

She could _not_ work with Malfoy. But somehow she knew they wouldn't have a choice.

If she had known that she was going to paired up with him for something like this, she probably wouldn't have even come this year.

**Review and tell me what you think please!!! I will update later today or maybe tomorrow depending on how many I get. Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm happy for all of the favorites and story alerts I received for the first chapter! And I would like to thank **RavenclawVampire14 **and **edwardsoneandonlylove** for reviewing!!!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

Hermione fumed as she stalked down the corridor to her muggle studies class. She had barely gotten any sleep last night for dreams –no, nightmares- continued haunting her mind of working with Draco. Well, it wasn't as if she hadn't worked with him before, but it was just that this project lasted all year and she would have to live with him. Oh the horror.

"Mione, are you alright?" She heard Ron ask from behind, slightly out of breath from trying to keep up with her.

"Fine," She answered sharply before entering the classroom.

Hermione quickly found a seat as far away from Malfoy as possible before settling down and awaiting the teacher's arrival.

"What's wrong?" It was Harry this time and she sighed.

"Malfoy." She said simply and turned back to the front of the room. Then she changed her mind and turned to face Malfoy and glare at the side of his head, trying to burn a hole through it.

Oh, but why does she try? His head is obviously too thick to be penetrated.

Just then she noticed professor Kane enter the room and she reluctantly turned away.

"Ah, let's go ahead and get straight to the point, why don't we? I'm Professor Kane as you all know and I will be conducting this new project for all of you. As you know, you and your assigned partner will be required to share living quarters and live as a family. And what family is complete without children? Once you receive your passwords and maps, you will find your children in their rooms. These are in fact as real as children can get, because the spell we have used is very advanced and complex. You are required to take care of these children and they will grow, much faster than a normal child, so that you may experience different age groups. But of course around the end of the year, when the project is finished, they will disappear. Any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand.

"Miss Granger."

"Are we allowed to use magic?" She asked.

"Yes you are," Many audible sighs of relief were heard around the room. "But, not every spell. There are a number of ones that will not be permitted because you must learn to take care of these children on your own."

"How many children will we have?" Parvati Patil questioned but Hermione already knew the answer of course.

"A random number is chosen for each couple." Professor Kane answered.

"What about our classes?"

"You will have classes for only half of the day and during that time, you may drop your children off at a certain classroom that will be used for a somewhat Daycare." He answered and looked around. "No more questions? Well then you may come up with your partner to receive your password and map leading to your living quarters."

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron sadly before heading over to Draco reluctantly.

"Hurry up." She commanded impatiently as he took his time sauntering over to her in line.

"And since when do I listen to you, Granger?" He asked acidly and she winced at his tone.

She didn't answer though, just waited until it was their turn to receive their password.

"Here you are, your password and the map to your dormitory." Professor handed them a small slip of paper and a larger one containing the map.

Draco just continued through the door but she muttered a quick thanks and hurried to follow him.

"Do you even know where you're going?" She asked him when she caught up to him.

"No, but you do. Lead the way, mudblood." He said and she scowled at his smirk. She just wanted to slap it off of his arrogant little face….

But she didn't of course, no, she just continued in the direction of their dorms. She didn't even turn around to see if he was following because frankly she didn't care.

"What's the password?" Malfoy asked blankly as they reached a large portrait of a knight in silver armor.

Hermione pushed past Malfoy to stand in front of the portrait where she glanced down at the written password before looking up again.

"Unity."

The portrait swung open to reveal the loveliest room she had ever seen.

Hermione made her way into the midnight blue room and looked around in awe. It was just so pretty!

There were beautiful plush armchairs and sofas in the middle of the room. There were large elegant windows that had their black velvet curtains drawn back to reveal a beautiful view of the school grounds. There was a bookcase filled with novels pushed against one wall and a small table pushed against another.

"It almost reminds me of home…" She thought she heard Draco mutter and she turned to look at him questioningly. "What?" He asked defensively when he noticed her staring.

"Nothing." She said and moved to the winding staircase on the right. There were four doors up there, so she decided to venture into the first one.

She threw open the door and was met with a horrible clash of colors. This appeared to be their bedroom- wait, _their?_ She was _not_ sharing a room with Malfoy.

But then she remembered they were _a married couple_ of course they had to share a bedroom.

But at least there were two beds.

One bed looked identical to her four poster in the Gryffindor common room, the red and gold and everything. But the other bed was a dark green four poster with a silver trim. She assumed this was Draco's bed but their room looked it belonged in a Christmas card.

The carpet was a deep red color, the walls a green. There were two oak bureaus on each side of the room and a small end table next to each of their beds.

"Oh well, it'll have to do…" She said to herself before opening the door adjoining their room and a large elegant bathroom.

She left the bedroom and made her way into the next one. When she opened the door she gasped.

This room was a light pink color complete with, red curtains, white carpet, a small white bookshelf, a toy box, and two white cribs featuring two sleeping girls.

Hermione quietly made her way over to the first crib and peered down at the beautiful little girl inside. She had Draco's platinum blonde hair but Hermione's curls. But she didn't have bushy curls, just soft ringlets unlike Hermione. The baby had pink rosy cheeks that contrasted with her pale skin. Her features were a perfect mix of Hermione's and Draco's. But this child was adorable as a child should be but….there was something intriguing about her, she was beautiful in a different way. A subtle way.

_Like her father._ Hermione thought but then scolded herself. She had to admit Draco was very good looking but in a usual way. His beauty was more….eccentric than most.

Hermione moved over to the next crib and smiled down at the little girl.

She had Hermione's light auburn hair and of course it was extremely unruly. She had the same pale skin and rosy cheeks as the other baby did but this ones features were more Hermione's than Draco's though the two were obviously twins.

Hermione smiled at the two girls who were obviously her daughters and left the room quietly, so as not to wake them. But when she reached the next room, she heard voices inside. She opened the door and blinked twice at the sight.

Draco was standing up and edging towards the door, unaware to her presence, and there was a small blonde boy attached to his leg.

"Get….off!" He was saying to the boy urgently but the boy just held on tightly. Hermione couldn't see his face clearly but he looked to be about three years old or so. The room was a light blue and was very similar to the girl's room except there was a small bed instead of a crib.

Hermione burst out laughing despite herself and the bickering stopped as the two turned to look at her. Hermione almost choked on her laughter though when she saw their faces.

The little boy was the spitting image of Draco. He had Draco's white blonde hair that hung slightly in his eyes, the alabaster pale skin, the silver grey eyes, his light pink lips, his nose, his everything!

"He looks just like you!" She exclaimed and Draco rolled his eyes.

"No, you're kidding right?" He asked sarcastically.

"And what are you doing to the poor boy?"

"What? Oh, I didn't do anything. I just came to see what was in the room and then he jumps up and yells 'Daddy!' and then latches himself onto my leg!" Draco said and Hermione laughed again. She knelt down in front of the wide eyed boy and smiled at him.

"Mommy?" Came his small voice and Hermione's heart swelled.

She nodded and the boy jumped up and hugged her. She hugged his small figure close, relishing the feeling.

Just then, a loud cry was heard from the next room over and then another shrill cry.

"It must be the twins, come on." She said as she released the boy and just settled for holding his hand and leading him to the twins' room. Draco followed curious as to how many children they really had.

"There's two more?" He asked once they reached the room and Hermione nodded before moving over to pick up the bushy haired baby. She noticed that the baby had Draco's grey eyes and she smiled.

"Well?" She asked as he just stood at the entry. "Are you going to help or not?" She asked and gestured over to the crying blonde girl.

He shrugged and reluctantly moved over to gingerly pick up the baby. The little girl didn't stop crying though and he actually looked to Hermione for help.

"You don't do this much do you? Here, hold her like this, yeah hold her head up….there." Hermione demonstrated with the little girl she was holding and Draco imitated her.

The blonde baby stopped crying immediately in his arms and he smiled down at her. The little boy moved to examine his little sister with Draco and Hermione couldn't help but smile. Maybe these would be the key to unlocking Malfoy, who knows? He seemed different around them than other people.

A few minutes later, when Hermione calmed down the baby she was holding, they just stayed there cooing the babies and the little boy sat quietly and watched with Draco's smile on his little face.

"Oh! We should go down for lunch now before it's over." She said after she looked at the small white clock in the room.

"Yeah, I guess," Malfoy replied as he stood up with the little blonde girl still in his arms. "Hey, um…kid…" It seemed he didn't know how to call the little boy and it was then that Hermione realized that they hadn't named the children.

"Oh no! They don't have names!" She exclaimed and Draco sighed.

"This is Violet." He said as he looked down at the little girl in his arms. She giggled and reached up to touch his cheek and Hermione grinned at the exchange, despite her dislike for Malfoy.

"Okay then this is…..Victoria." She named the little brunette. "And….Bennett." She said and smiled at the children's names.

"Bennett, Victoria, and Violet." Draco confirmed as he looked up into Hermione's eyes. And for the first time ever, there was no hate reflected in them. "Are we going?" He asked after a moment of staring and Hermione snapped out of her daze.

"Yeah, let's go." She said and started towards the door with a giggling Victoria in her arms. "Bennett, come on, honey." She called and the small boy caught up with her and grasped her hand.

"Are we going to eat, Mommy?" He asked lightly and she wondered if this was how Draco acted when he was little. Bennett was quiet and observing…just like Draco when he wasn't insulting people.

"Yes, are you hungry?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Yep," He said as they exited through the portrait hole and started towards the Great Hall.

**Tell me what you think. And if Draco is too nice for you, what kind of father isn't nice around their kids? The children are changing him. He isn't going to be all friendly with everyone else though, people don't change that fast.**

**Please review and I will update again today!!!**


End file.
